Untouchable
by Akida the White Wolf
Summary: Kagome is the top Officer in District 57 of the LAPD. A year after the loss of her partner, she recives a case involving the man that killed her. The only thing is she has to work with two FIB agents, Miroku and Inu-Yasha. AU. InuKag MirSan
1. Default Chapter

hi there, Akida again. I can't believe how this came up. I just started typing it. In fact it's just about finished. So updating shouldn't take me long at all. Any how hope you enjoy this one...please r&r. I had to do a lot of research for this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Untouchable

By Akida the White Wolf

September 28th 2004,

Calvary Cemetery, Los Angeles, CA.

6:30 Am. Sunrise,

The fall morning wind teased her long, obsidian hair. Grey blue eyes stared down at the polished stone on the ground. Soft pink lips read the name on the stone in the growing morning light.

Kikyo Tashaki Andrews

June 21, 1978 – September 28, 2003

"The best officer & partner any department could want."

"It's been a year. I don't know how I got through it with out you. Everyone still tiptoes around me, and chief has yet to give me a new partner. I told you that I keep chasing off all the rookies I get assigned. With recruits that they keep giving the department, no wonder everyone thinks the LAPD is a joke. I miss patrolling, taking cases, and your wisdom. Kikyo you're the best and only partner I ever had. NO one is replacing you. Hey did I tell you, the Thunder Brothers say hi. Busted them four days ago for illegal drugs again. They miss you, the other regs miss you, Hell the whole district misses you. In fact...it's still hurting the department hard with you gone." Kagome said, squatting by the grave marker to brush away some leaves from the reliefs of a gun and badge wallet. Kagome smiled sadly, placing a red and white plumeria on the marker, across the stone gun.

Kagome stood up, took one last look at the marker and walked away. She looked at her watch. 7 am. The chief was going to have a fit. She was late. She got into her car, started the engine and took off towards the station.

A/N: I know short for this one. But other chapters will be longer promise. Again please r&r.


	2. ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Untouchable

By Akida the White Wolf

District 57 LAPD Station.

7: 15 am.

Kagome strolled in to the station, shrugging off her jacket.

"Hey Higurashi, chiefs pissed. Better go see him." Called a blond from the desk as Kagome passed by into the offices.

"Thanks Tanaka, but the chief can bite my..." she started when she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch..." she started. She looked up to a young man, with dark black hair pulled into a short pony tail at the nape of his neck. He wore black jeans, a dark purple tee shirt, with a gun holster strapped a crossed his chest. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes, and a small smile played on his lips.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to run into you." He said, his hands on her shoulders, as if to steady her from the run in.

"Well if you didn't wear sunglasses in the building..." muttered Kagome. She heard a snort of laughter come from the receptionist Tanaka's area.

"No it's all right. I wasn't paying attention to..." Kagome started plastering a fake smile across her lips.

"Name's Hoshi, Miroku." He said taking off his glasses. Kagome was faced with a two beautiful dark eyes. She shook her self for a moment.

"Kagome..." she started again.

"HIGURUSHI!! My office, NOW!" yelled the chief from the back of the room. Kagome sighed, was anyone going to let her finish a sentence today.

"Got to go." She said dodging around Miroku and walking quickly to the back of the station.

Chief Asaka's office.

"YOU'RE LATE, and your better have a good reason for being so. You have a responsibility to the people on the streets, which means to be here one time." Chief Asaka yelled, slamming the office door as Kagome came in to take a seat. She sighed, taking a seat, and propping her feet on the edge of the chief's desk.

"I was visiting a friend." She stated bluntly.

"A friend?! You were late because you were chit chatting with a friend? Higurushi, is this friend more important then your job? Who was this friend? Old collage buddy, high school, club, tell me cause I want to know what makes you think this person is more important then your job." He fumed on sitting be hind his desk, staring, red faced with anger at Kagome.

"Old Partner." She stated bluntly. All the anger in the chief face ran out, leaving him slightly pale. He sighed and shook his head.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that, I forgot what day it was." He said in a calmer voice.

"It's fine. Can I go, I need to get to work." She said swinging her feet off the desk and standing.

"Well I actually got a case for you. One I am sure you'll want. It's Nuraku"

A/N: Thanks for reading Ch 2. Please read and review.


	3. ch 3

A/N: Hi there...see I told you that I would be quick about updating.... Any hows...I would like to thank those who reviewed. It makes me want to up date faster. Any how the story is finished, but as an incentive for me to keep updating, I need three reviews per chapter from now on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Untouchable

By Akida the White Wolf

"Well I actually got a case for you. One I am sure you'll want. It's Nuraku." He stated taking several manila folders out from under some other paper work. He handed them to Kagome as she sat down again. Her face looked strict and serious, a change from the bored, tired look she wore a moment ago.

"Apparently there has been some under ground activity of late involving his name. Weather he's in with it or not is your job. And if he is, bring him down." Chief Asaka stated, filing through some other papers. Kagome looked through the photos and papers in her hands.

"Right. I start on it right away." She said. No one was going to mess with her on this one. Naraku had something coming to him, especially after killing her partner.

"Kagome, you're not working alone on this one. They sent some of the BIG GUYS, to help." Asaka stated, just as there was a rap on the office door.

"Hell no. Naraku's mine. I am not working with any black glasses, 'we're tough 'cause we're government assholes' agents on this case. I have every right to this case by my self and if I need help I'll get one of our own to help." Kagome went on, knowing what the chief meant by BIG GUYS. Sanding up she grabbed her jacket, the folders and ready to storm out of the office, when once again she rammed into something.

"Oh hi, Miss Higurashi." Miroku said from behind what ever Kagome bumped into. He had a small smile and winked at her. Kagome groaned, and turned to the Chief, and flopped down in her seat again. She was not going to escape this. She didn't even apologize to the person she rammed into.

"Kagome, these are Agent's Hoshi, and Tijin. They have been assigned to help you out on this, so don't argue and be nice.

"Nice my ass. I'll do to them what I did to everyone else you tried to set me up with." She mumbled as she watched Miroku and his partner sit down in the other two seats in the office. She now spared a glance at Miroku's friend, and almost fell out of her seat. He was probably the single best looking guy Kagome ever seen, and working around the Hills, that was saying a lot. He was well built, this much his read tee shirt let her see. He wore black jeans like Miroku, as well as a gun holster a cross his chest. What really got her was the fact his hair was about as long as hers, and the strangest silver color, not to mention the cute little doggy ears on his head.

"...Higurushi, do you understand...Officer?" Asaka shouted. Kagome flinched and tore her gaze away from the silver haired agent.

"Yea sure what ever. I got stuff to do." She said getting up and storming out of the office.

Inu-Yasha watched over the top of his dark glasses as the woman stormed out of the office. He and Miroku stood up to follow the woman when they heard the chief say something.

"Hey boys. Look, she doesn't care for government agents much any more, so tread lightly around her. Just watch her back." He said.

"Will do, chief." Miroku said, smiling

Kagome's desk.

8 am.

"Hey Kagome. You got a new case? What is it?" her friend asked. Kagome looked up to see Sango walk up to her carrying to cups of coffee. She set one down in front of Kagome, and sat on the corner of the desk, sipping on the other cup. Kagome looked up at her friend. Why in the world Sango decided to be a cop was beyond anything that Kagome could figure out. Her friend was tall, had long black hair, fair skin, and the looks of a supermodel. Kagome shook her head and smiled, closing the folder and setting it on her desk. She was about to reach for the cup of coffee, when another hand snatched it from her. Kagome looked up and groaned. Her precious coffee was confiscated by one of the government lackeys she was suppose to work with.

"Good morning. So what's first on our to do list boss." The silver haired agent said with a smile, sipping HER coffee, and leaning against her desk. Miroku took a seat next to Sango.

"First is to stop calling me boss. I am Officer Kagome Sakura Higurashi..." she started, when the silver haired agent cut her off with a roll of his eyes.

"Born March 3rd 1982, in Tokyo, Japan. Moved here when only 5, cause of your dad's job. Grew up in LA. Went to the academy, graduated top class, worked for the LAPD at only the age of 18. Your 22. Live by your self on the south west side of the district in a crummy ass one bedroom apartment, with your cat Buyo. Your drive a Ford with a missing tail light, better get that fixed before you're pulled over..." He said sipping again at her coffee.

"FINE I get it that you guys know more about me than God. Just don't call me boss." She seethed, slamming her hands on her desk, making Sango jump, and the rest of the office go quite. Kagome stood up and headed to the door, only stopping to look around at the people staring at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT? You all seen me pissed before nothing new. Get back to work." She yelled. Miroku shook his head, Sango sighed, and Inu-Yasha smirked, his golden eyes fallowing her out of the station. He was about to fallow when a loud shriek broke the silence of Kagome's dramatic exit.

"PERVERT." Sango yelled storming away. Inu-Yasha looked back at Miroku, who carefully put his sunglasses over his newly forming black eye. His partner looked over at him, grabbing the folder Kagome left on her desk.

"Should we go after her? Or just show up at the apartment?" He smirked. Inu-Yasha smiled wickedly.

"Trail her." He and Miroku said at the same time, and left the station. Chief Asaka went back into his office, sat down, and took out a bottle of aspirin. This was going to be a long case.


End file.
